Choque de razas
by MarySAYDEMANG
Summary: Luego de que Rin, metiera la pata con su muy sutil manera de conocer al nuevo mega jefazo, endemoniadamente sexy de su empresa, se ve envuelta en un sin fin de situaciones que la hacen ver la vida de una manera completamente diferente y ¿por que no? en un choque de razas épico


**Holaaaa, he vuelto con una nueva historia y si lo se, vuelve a ser un AU, pero es que no me he resistido, espero con ansias que les guste le he puesto mucho empeño en hacerla lo mas dinámica posible :D**

**Los personajes no son míos son de RUMIKO y bueno ya saben, uno que otro mios **

**ENJOY :D**

-¡Joder!-¿Cómo era posible que un puñetero vaso de agua acabara con la vida útil de mi teléfono celular?...no me respondan, se que fue una horrible y maldita idea el dejarlo anoche en mi mesita de noche, obvio, junto al teléfono y que mi subconsciente, más cercano al inconsciente estado en el que me despierto, no recordara ese jodido detalle y terminara derramándose sobre mi teléfono-Jodido vaso-maldije mientras intentaba por todos los medios secar mi blackberry…pero ni caso, me decidí dejarlo en casa cruzando hasta los dedos de mis pies para que cuando llegara encendiera.

-Mierda- además del pequeño accidente llegaba tarde a trabajar…y nada que decir de mi jefa, se pondría de las mil furias al ver que su esclava, digo asistente, llega tarde.

Sin preocuparme mucho siquiera de lo que me echaba a la boca, desayunaba mientras abrochaba mi blusa roja de seda, si de seda, me di ese pequeño gustito una vez tuve pagada todas mis cuentas y para que andar con rodeos, desde que entre a trabajar en la empresa Shikon, que además de tener nombre extraño, me mejoro la vida considerablemente.

Salí prácticamente corriendo de mi departamento, al pasar por el recibidor saludo con mi mano a José, lejos el recepcionista más guapo de toda España…pero claro, tenía que ser gay, ¡puto mundo!

Al llegar a los estacionamientos, Me monte en mi coche un audi A4, del cual estoy totalmente orgullosa al ser fruto de mi sudor, mis lagrimas y ¿Por qué no?, de mi propia sangre y pise el acelerador sin mirar atrás.

-Taaarde- canturreo Sango, la recepcionista y una de mis mejores amigas-Corre si no quieres que la quisquillis de tu jefa se convierta en fiera-

-¿Qué no ha llegado?-vaya, esto sí es nuevo

-Al parecer le ha tocado un buen polvo mañanero- susurro sango con una sonrisita

-Polvo mañanero ¡pero qué pervertida estas!-fingí horror al decirle esas palabras-El estar con Miroku si que te ha afectado

Sango me fulmino con la mirada, y vocalizando cada palabra me dijo textualmente que moviera mi trasero y me fuera a trabajar.

-¡Pero qué sorpresa!-grito Scott apenas la infernal caja de 2 por 3, a quienes todos llaman "elevador" llego a mi planta-Llegas tarde- dijo entregándome una taza de café y la montaña de carpetas, las cuales según mi jefa, son solo unos cuantos papeleos que debo revisar antes de las una.

-No molestes Scott-incrimine mientras me dejaba caer en mi silla, y efectivamente al mirar hacia la oficina de mi jefa…esta no estaba-Hoy en la mañana ha muerto Manuel-

-¿Tu celular?-pregunto divertido, Scott es el único que conocía el nombre que le había puesto a mi teléfono… y si se preguntan el porqué del nombre, es simplemente porque una vez lo saque de la cajita en donde venia le vi cara de Manuel-¿Y qué le ha pasado?, o espera no me digas, se te ha caído al retrete mientras meabas-

-No seas cerdo Scott-recrimine tomando un largo sorbo de mi café- que es serio-

-Vale, entonces ¿Qué le paso?-

-Se le ha caído un vaso de agua encima- el rostro de Scott y su intento de seriedad se fue al mismísimo carajo al escucharme.

-¿Un vaso de agua?-pregunto aguantando las carcajadas

-Hmm si-respondí ya no tan segura de que el contarle fuese una buena idea

Y estallo, enormes carcajadas se escucharon a todo lo largo y ancho de la oficina y uno que otro curioso se acerco a Scott y este, tan fiel como siempre, terminaba contándole lo sucedido, claro poniendo de su cosecha también, digo, para hacerlo más sabroso.

-¿Se te ha pasado ya?-pregunte luego de un rato

-Algo- dijo aun riendo entre dientes- es que eso es aun peor que si se te hubiera caído meando—

-Ya, deja de ser tan…-

-¿Tan?-

-Tan tu, joder Scott que es serio- pero mi voz no salió como yo planeaba sonara, las carcajadas de Scott son contagiosas y no pude evitar contagiarme- Paralaaa yaaa- dije ya riéndome junto con el

-Es bueno el saber que el humor reina en esta oficina- me congele, ¿Qué tiene este puto mundo contra mí?

-Buenos días, señorita Fubuki-salude lo mas cortésmente que mi sarcasmo me lo permitía

-Buenos días Kagura- saludo informalmente Scott

-Buenos días-contesto ella, claro haciéndole ojitos a Scott e ignorándome completamente a mí, no es que me afecte, claro está-Rin, te necesito en mi oficina en dos minutos-

-Por supuesto- le dije con la sonrisa mas falsa que poseía, cuando desapareció tras su puerta de vidrio polarizado deje caer mi cabeza entre mis manos-No la soporto-

-Venga, que no es tan terrible-

-Es fácil decirlo cuando te ve como si quisiera arrancarte la ropa y follarte sobre su escritorio-

-¿En verdad crees que me ve así?-Rodé los ojos, si bien Scott era un tipo genial e inteligente con respecto a su trabajo, tenia muy pero que muy mala suerte al siempre poner sus ojos en la mujer equivocada.

Sin molestarme en contestarle, tome las carpetas que debí llevarme a mi casa la noche anterior por que el "simple papeleo" debía de estar listo, firmado y revisado para hoy por la mañana y me encamine al cuarto de torturas especializado en Rin.

Golpee dos veces con mis nudillos aquella puerta que mi jefa cuidaba como si fuera el mismísimo santo grial. Escuche un seco _adelante_ y entre.

-¿Me necesitaba?- que pregunta más idiota, lo se

-¿Tienes los documentos que te pedí?-

-Todos listos-

-Bien- y mientras ella revisaba, poco mas con lupa, cada uno de los documentos sonó el teléfono…yo como buena esclava/asistente, me adelante y lo cogí

-Oficina de la señorita Kagura fubuki, buenos días-conteste con mi voz de eficiencia, como amo mi voz de eficiente-Habla Rin Ibaraki ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?-

-Buenos días, Señorita Ibaraki-escuche una profunda voz masculina al otro lado-Soy Sesshomaru Taisho, necesito hablar con su jefa-reconocí ese típico acento griego que caracterizaba a la mayoría de los altos ejecutivos de esta empresa, aunque este era un tanto más peculiar que otros que he escuchado…

-Un momento, señor Taisho- de inmediato mi jefa subió la mirada del papeleo que hasta el momento revisaba con lupa y tras arrancarme el teléfono de las manos y pedirme con gestos que me largara respondió.

-Sesshomaru que alegría el saber de ti- una pausa- claro, por supuesto no hay ningún problema- una risita- nos vemos, adiós- al colgar me mira nuevamente-¿aun aquí?-

Reacciono rápidamente y me largo de allí, al cabo de más o menos 3 horas de paz, mi jefa sale de su oficina, estupenda como siempre, y dejando una montaña de "simple papeleo" sobre mi escritorio, me anuncia que comerá afuera y que si a eso de las 4 no volvía, la ubicara en su móvil, claro está que traduciéndolo es un "no me jodas si no aparezco por la tarde", pero que bah, estaré mas tranquila y relajada si ella no está presente.

Cuando, tanto ella como Scott, si Scott al parecer tiene una relación de follamigos con la jefa, desaparecen en esa caja infernal de 2 por 3, me relajo, termino de tomarme mi café y me saco las gafas que hasta el momento llevaba puestas.

Cuando ya eran las 1, y viendo que Scott no tenía intenciones de llegar, recogí un poco mis cosas y tras soltarme el pelo me encamine hacia las escaleras, vale se preguntaran por que, con estos tacones de 10 centímetros, tengo la loca idea de bajar por las escaleras…simple, sufro de un leve, pero igual de molesto, caso de claustrofobia, exacto, odio estar encerrada en lugares pequeños y cerrados y si soporto el subir en esa cajita, es por el simple hecho de que al no ser extremadamente puntual, me ha salvado más de una vez esos 10 minutos de sufrimiento que le toma el subir hasta mi planta.

Llegue a la planta 5, en donde se encontraba el comedor del edificio, y me encontré con Sango y Kagome, una contadora novata pero brillante y obviamente, mi segunda mejor amiga.

-¡Rin!-llamaron mientras me hacían señas para que viera el puesto vacio en su mesa, camine hacia ellos, y a unos cuantos pasos de distancia vi una cara nueva… que no creo sea un simple empleado mas

-Rin, te sienta muy bien aquella blusa- elogio, como siempre, Miroku

-Gracias Miroku- dije sinceramente

-¿Cómo estas Rin?-pregunto Kagome una vez me senté frente a ella-Supe lo de Manuel

-¿Qué le paso a Manuel?-ok, Scott no es precisamente el único en saber lo del nombre de mi teléfono…por lo menos si es el único hombre que lo sabe

-Creo que ha muerto-dije tristemente-Le ha caído un vaso de agua encima-

-Oh, pobre Manuel- se burlo sango- y no, no preguntare como es que le cayó un vaso encima, ya me lo puedo imaginar

-No seas tan dura sango- me "defendió" Kagome-todos sabemos lo distraída que puede llegar a ser Rin

-Vaya, gracias kag- agradecí sarcástica

-¿Me pueden explicar quién demonios es Manuel y como es que puede que esté muerto por un mísero vaso de agua?-pregunto Miroku, que hasta ahora no tenia voz ni voto en esta conversación

-larga historia- dijo sango

-y muy difícil de entender- remato kag, obviamente, tomándole el pelo

Y fue allí, en cuanto sango y Kagome se reían del pobre Miroku, que dirigí mi mirada al desconocido que se sentaba junto a Kagome, luego de la conversación sobre Manuel se me había olvidado preguntar quién era y que monos pintaba en este cuadro.

-Ahmm- comencé un poco nerviosa, es que al ser tan bocazas como yo, cualquier cosa puede ser tomada a mal- ¿tú eres?- pregunte mirándolo a los ojos…bastante extraños cabe decir

-Oh, pero que retraída soy- exclamo Kagome- este es Inuyasha, mi novio.

-Mucho gusto- dijo este con una sonrisa y tendiéndome la mano, de inmediato mi detector de acentos se activo

-Igualmente- correspondí su saludo, y sin pensarlo dos veces- por tu acento eres…

-griego-respondió de inmediato- y japonés- agrego con una sonrisa

-Oh vaya, ya decía yo que tu acento era más extraño que el común-

-Es algo extraño si- estuvo de acuerdo conmigo.

El resto del almuerzo estuvo tranquilo, con un Inuyasha muy recatado y de pocas palabras enfundado en su caro traje de dos piezas… y un Miroku humillado al no tener ni idea de quién era ese tal Manuel de quien hablábamos, hoy definitivamente el almuerzo era de chicas.

-¿otra vez vas retrasada?-me pregunto con una sonrisa Kohaku, el hermano de sango, quien trabajaba como guardia de seguridad en el edificio, esto mientras terminaba sus estudios de economía.

-Demonios, si- admití apenada- No sé cómo es que la hora pasa tan aprisa-

-No es la hora Rin-dijo riendo- eres tu quien ni ve el reloj

-Puede ser- admití con una sonrisa, Kohaku era solo un año mayor que yo y siempre nos habíamos llevado de maravilla- Nos vemos Kohaku- me despedí mientras subía al elevador

Por eso de la planta 8, dos más debajo de la mía, el maldito elevador cumplió mi más terrible pesadilla, después de una sacudida que logro desestabilizar a mas de una de las mujeres que iban a bordo, dejo de funcionar y se quedo allí…varado, con una lucecita roja de emergencia y una manada de mujeres histéricas y yo…

-Oh, dios mío ¿Qué haremos?, Qué haremos?- se lamento Gloria, una de las mujeres de contabilidad, Me quede paralizada, intente no pensar en lo que ocurría pero los lamentos y sollozos de algunas de las mujeres no me ayudaban precisamente y tragándome todo el terror que sentía, junto con la muy cerca crisis de pánico, me decidí a tomar el asunto en mis manos.

-Gloria, tranquila ya se moverá esta cosa- intente calmarla, mientras le pasaba mi botellita de agua, pero mi voz temblaba un poco al estar cerca de mi crisis, aun así y todo conserve la calma, respire hondo, conste, con el poco y nada de aire limpio que circulaba y comencé a hablar con las mujeres presentes, les ofrecí algunos caramelos de mentas que traía conmigo e intentaba con todas mis fuerzas no pensar que estaba encerrada en un micro cubículo colgante a varios metros de suelo y con unas 8 personas, respirando el mismo y viciado aire.

Pero al paso de 20 minutos, mi autocontrol se perdía y note como mi circulación aumentaba y mi respiración se hacía entre cortada, sentía calor, mucho calor así que me recogí el cabello con un bolígrafo y comencé a darme aire con las manos… de pronto sentí que alguien me cogía del codo y hablaba cerca de mi oreja derecha.

-¿Estás bien?-pregunto uno de los hombres, que estaban como si este fuera el puto Caribe.

-Ufff, ¿quieres que te mienta o te diga la verdad?-dije ya casi al borde de una crisis

-Preferiría la verdad, obviamente- dijo en tono seco, de inmediato quise voltearme a verle y al hacerlo choque con un muy ancho pecho…que olía muy bien debo admitir.

-Lo siento- me disculpe al haber chocado con él y al elevar mi mirada…no fue mucho lo que pude ver, entenderán que estaba bastante oscuro, pero si puedo decir que era alto, yo le llegaba a la altura del nudo de la corbata, que por cierto era violeta…pero su rostro no podía distinguirlo bien

Asintió, dándome entender que aceptaba mis disculpas, o eso creo yo, de pronto sentí un mareo muy fuerte e inconscientemente me aferre al brazo del hombre

-¿te encuentras bien?-pregunto nuevamente afirmándome de los hombros

-La verdad…-comencé- es que si este jodido elevador no se mueve en los próximos 5 minutos me dará un soponcio descomunal-

-¿Qué es "soponcio"?-pregunto confundido

-En mi idioma es una crisis que me da al estar en estas situaciones- me reí nerviosa, ni de broma confesaría mi pequeño secreto.

-Crisis- repitió el

-Aja- le afirme- ¿quieres un caramelo?-pregunte por decir algo, este lo acepto, pero en vez de metérselo en su boca, lo metió en la mía

-Es buena la azúcar para esas crisis- informo al ver mi cara de sorpresa

-Claro- respondí nerviosa y cogiendo otro, se lo guarde en el bolsillo del saco.

Me aferre aun mas a su brazo al sentir como la bendita caja colgante comenzaba a moverse.

-Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento- dije apenada…por segunda vez y sintiéndome como una boba

El solo asintió nuevamente, pero esta vez hasta un poco divertido y como había vuelto la luz a la cajita colgante, al fin pude verle, como bien había dicho era alto, muy alto, tenía un cuerpo que se veía a todas luces era trabajado en un gimnasio, pero lo que lejos se llevo mi total atención fue su extraño color de cabello, ¡era blanco!, bueno no, algo así como platinado, pero en fin, sus ojos eran extrañamente parecidos a los del novio de Kagome, excepto por su mirada fría e indiferente, que conste, tenia fija en mi.

Me sentí pequeñita al ser escrutada de aquella manera por un hombre tan…tan…sexy y diablos ¡tenía los ojos dorados más extraños que había visto jamás!, pero ni tonta ni perezosa…

-Por tu acento eres….

-Griego- respondió seco, bueno igual que las veces anteriores

-Oh, claro- y fue lo último que hablamos antes de llegar a mi planta.

-Sesshomaru ¡Por dios!- grito mi jefa en cuanto se abrieron las puertas del elevador- en cuanto me has enviado el mensaje de que estabas atrapado en el elevador, he puesto a media empresa en el asunto estaba realmente angustiada ¿estás bien?- no me extraña, había mas gente de la que recordaba, trabajaba en mi planta.

-perfectamente- respondió el hombre desconocidamente sexy, que estaba hablando conmigo y como si un rayo pasara por mi cabeza junte los cabos ¡estaba hablando con Sesshomaru Taisho!, Oh dios mío pero que ridículo he armado, vaya manera de conocer al súper jefazo, metiéndome un caramelo en la boca y explicándole lo que es un puto soponcio.

¡Bravo Rin, que la has hecho de nuevo!

Queriendo hacerme pequeñita y escapar de allí lo más rápido posible, además claro de que mi autocontrol ya no existía, quise salir precipitadamente de allí sin mirar hacia atrás, pero una mano en mi codo me detuvo.

-Por cierto, gracias por el caramelo ¿señorita…-

-Ibaraki, ella es mi asistente-se adelanto mi jefa

-Ah, entonces es la señorita Rin Ibaraki-y como una completa lela asiento como esos perritos que se ponen en el carro

-Bien, Sesshomaru- dice mi jefa al no sentirse la protagonista y tomándolo posesivamente del brazo- la reserva ya está hecha, y si no nos vamos no la cogemos- dice ella toda sonriente haciéndole ojitos al griego súper jefazo.

-Claro, hasta luego señorita Ibaraki- y diciendo esto se fue con mi jefa, por las escaleras cabe decir, a su muy suntuoso "almuerzo de negocios".

Se preguntaran que es de mi….

Bueno, yo me quede como una completa idiota, parada en medio de la oficina con cara de lela y recuperando el aliento

-Rin…Rin…¡RIN!-el grito me saco de mi estado, parpadee en dirección a Scott

-¿Uh…?-

-Vaya con el jefazo, pero si te has quedado helada como una estatua ¿Qué tal he?, la fría y dura Rin derretida por un jefazo Japonés ¡Pero qué delicia de noticia!-

-Oh, ya cállate Scott- dije de mal humor- me he quedado helada al hacer un papelón en la puta cajita flotante-

-O sea, el elevador ¿no?-

-Aja-

-¿Estabas con el japonés en el elevador?-

-Pues si- esperen dijo ¿japonés?- ¿Cómo que japonés?-Scott me miro con cara de obviedad-me ha dicho que es griego

-Como todos los culos levantados de por acá- confirmo- pero este además es japonés, ¿es que no le has visto la facha?

-Oh vamos Scott- recrimine- no es como si anduviera con un kimono o como se llamen-

-Me refería a sus rasgos, querida-

-Pues…-la verdad es que fue lo último en lo que me fije- No

-Anda, pero si te entretuviste mirándole otras cosillas ¿a qué no?-

Le lance el bolígrafo que tenía en mi cabello-Cállate, maldito pervertido-y dejándolo con un ojo picado me fui a mi escritorio, tenía que trabajar.

Al terminar de revisar el "simple papeleo "que me dejo mi jefa por la mañana y percatarme que mi hora laboral había acabado hace 30 minutos y no había ni rastro de la bruja mala, me decidí por lo mejor, para mi obvio esta, y tomando mis cosas y de paso una que otra carpetita, me encamine a las escaleras, ¡ni de broma me montaba en la infeliz cajita!

Al llegar a la recepción, me tome con sango y Miroku quienes ya se alistaban para irse

-¿Cómo estas Rin?. Supe lo del elevador-dijo Miroku, solo ellos dos y Kagome obviamente, sabían de mi pequeño y molesto problema de claustrofobia

-Ah, ya sabes-comencé de buen humor, amaba tomarle el pelo a Miroku-Uno que otro temblorcito, unas cuantas taquicardias y una manada de mujeres histéricas-termine con una sonrisa-si, un día común y corriente

-Vete a la mierda- dijo este rodando los ojos y sonriendo, mientras sango reía a su lado

-Fuera de bromas Rin- dijo sango un poco mas seria- ¿No te ha pasado nada?

-No, nada-pero pensándolo mejor- además de una metedura de pata descomunal con un mega jefazo

-Lo normal-

-Miroku…-amenace

-¿Qué?, no me digas que no eres la más grande metedora de patas que existe-

-Bueno si- dije apretando los labios- pero bueno ya estuvo bueno, me voy a casa estoy rendida

-¿De nuevo te llevas tu "pequeño papeleo"?-pregunto sango

-Aja- lamente bajando mi mirada hacia la carpeta-bueno, es mi vida ¿no?

Ambos asintieron- Bueno Adiós- me despedí de ambos con mi mano libre y al llevar al parking y montarme en mi coche tire las carpetas al asiento de atrás y subiendo el volumen de la música, me fui andando a todo el ritmo de "welcome to te jungle" de guns and roses a mi casa.

Lo primero que hice al pisar mi departamento fue ir a ver a "Manuel", pero el pobre definitivamente había muerto, así que con lágrimas en los ojos, lo tome junto con sus accesorios y una vez dentro de su cajita lo guarde en mi armario deseándole un buen descanso.

Me acerque a mi computadora y traspase todos los datos que tenía guardados en la memory card de Manuel, si esta sí que se salvo, para después pasarlos a mi futuro teléfono que algún día de estos iría a comprar, pero en fin, una vez termine vi la carpeta con el logo de la empresa, una bella esfera, y me puse a trabajar en ello quizá así podría sacar de mi cabeza la manera tan sutil de conocer al nuevo jefazo de la empresa que me da el dinero para pagar la hipoteca.

¡Pero que bochorrrrno!

Cuando termine ya era de madrugada, así que viendo que mi despertador alias Manuel había muerto, puse la alarma esa que nunca ocupaba y me metí a la cama, lamentando las cortas 4 horas que tendría para dormir.

* * *

Al llegar a la oficina por la mañana, lo primero que vi fue un montón de jovencitas practicantes revolucionando la planta en la que yo trabajaba y a un Scott con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Qué pasa hombretón, porque esa cara?- pregunte al acercarme

-¿Qué no lo ves?-mire a mí alrededor

-Vamos a ver- dije intentando subirle el ánimo- veo que Norma se ha vuelto a equivocar y su jefe la esta regañando, veo que la jodida maquina de café se ha vuelto a descomponer a y por supuesto-Scott me observo esperanzado- la bombilla del rincón sigue quemada- su expresión paso a cabreo

-No me jodas, Rin- dijo sin humor

-Vale, vale- dije apoyándome en su escritorio- ¿Qué es lo que te tiene tan cabreado?- pero cuando me iba a responder un grito realmente molesto nos interrumpió

-¡LARGAOS TODAS DE ACA!-grito mi jefa-¡Y VAYAN A TRABAJAR!

Y como si le pusieran un resorte en el culo, todas…más bien la mayoría de las jovencitas se largaron del lugar

-Rin, en mi oficina en 5-

-Claro- respondí poniéndome de pie de un salto-Hablamos en el almuerzo- le dije a Scott y tomando las carpetas al paso, me encamine a la oficina de mi jefa

-Pasa- escuche decir a mi jefa, su puerta no estaba cerrada del todo-¿Tienes los papeles?

-Todos listos-dije entregándoselos

-Bien, puedes retirarte-

No me moleste en contestarle y me largue de allí, una vez estuve sentada en mi lugar me puse mis gafas y comencé a trabajar, pero una fuerte, seca y masculina voz me desconcentro.

-Scott, ¿Los contratos?-

-Enseguida señor Taisho- y ahí estaba el, la razón del cabreo de Scott y por supuesto la revolución de hormonas entre las jovencitas…

-Buenos días, señorita Ibaraki-saludo tan fresco como una lechuga

-B…Buenos días señor Taisho- y se quedo allí…mirándome, mirándome y mirándome

-Ya los tengo señor Taisho- interrumpió miguel

-A mi oficina- esperen ¿oficina?... nos será….Oh, dios mío

Y sucedió, el esplendido, imponente y sexy jefazo griego/japonés se encamino hacia la ex oficina de su padre, que irónicamente, quedaba frente a mi escritorio… jodido y puto mundo, y entro, no sin antes claro, voltearse una última vez a observarme.

Joder… fue el único pensamiento más o menos coherente que tuve antes de caer en cuenta que lo tendré frente a mi todo el día… y todos los días… ¡Joder!

* * *

**¿Y que tal?, si se lo preguntan si, me he inspirado en un libro que he leido y que me ha fascinado la manera en que ambos protagonistas se conocen, pero consteeee que sera solo el principio el que se le parezca, el resto cambiara mucho que mucho y bueno espero con ansias sus RW para saber si les ha gustado, como siempre les mando un abrazote **

_Mary :D_


End file.
